


A Fight and a Wall

by Argendriel



Series: Havemercy/Volstovic Cycle Kink-Meme Fills [2]
Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argendriel/pseuds/Argendriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My oldest kink-meme fill, back from 2009.<br/>Prompt: Ivory/Raphael, involving a fight and a wall. (Fight being the prompt, wall being the kink.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight and a Wall

It wasn't quite clear how the fight had started, but it was highly probable that it had something to do with one of the piano's feet giving out and Ivory propping it up with two of Raphael's books. It could be argued that it was partly Raphael's own fault -  he really should have known better by now than to let his books lying around anywhere else other than his own room (and even in there they were not exactly secure, not even when locked in a trunk because somehow a locked trunk made things all that much more appealing). And of course he could have waited for Ivory to actually stop playing before confronting him about the matter, since everyone knew how much Ivory disliked getting interrupted when engaging in one of his few known hobbies (other than 'generally being not quite right in the head' and 'probably murdering people when no one was looking' as Rook had so beautifully put it once).

Speaking of him, not even Rook had ever had the guts to disturb Ivory and – a few snide remarks aside – actually was remarkably civil (well, by his standards, which meant mostly ignoring Ivory, if possible) towards him.

Still, while Raphael was used to seeing his books suffering abuse at the hands of the majority of their group, he would have thought that Ivory would have been different, what with him appreciating another art form himself. It had been naive, Raphael knew that, but the fact that he had seemingly been wrong about Ivory after all made him strangely angry.

Thus he stepped up next to the piano, crossed his arms and cleared his throat. When this didn't produce any effect, he tried speaking up, directly asking Ivory what in the Bastion's name he had been thinking, but was quite thoroughly ignored. That was when his patience kind of snapped and he made the fatal mistake of slapping his hand down on the black and white keys, creating a jarring sound that made all conversation around them stop dead and every head in the common room turn their way.

It also caused Ivory to freeze.

Raphael waited, breathless, while Ivory slowly turned his head, fixed his (very unimpressed) stare on Raphael and arched a pale eyebrow.

A few moments, a thick silence hung in the air but in the end, Raphael was the first to break it.

„Well?“

If possible, Ivory's eyebrow slipped even higher.

„'Well' what?“

And Raphael told him again, probably with more words than absolutely necessary, and Ivory still wasn't impressed and somehow - Raphael couldn't quite recall how - it all escalated.  
Afterwards, Raphael didn't even remember who threw the first punch (he would have liked to say it hadn't been him but the thought of Ivory loosing his cool still seemed rather strange). In the end, though, after a short but mean struggle, accompanied by whistles and cheering from the sidelines, Raphael found himself on his back on the floor with his breath knocked out of him and a probably (hard to tell by his expression, really) furious Ivory kneeling above him and holding him down.

Raphael struggled for a moment, but soon gave up, the sudden flash of rage gone. He looked up at Ivory's face and something there caught his eye: It seemed he had landed a lucky hit since Ivory's lip was split and a thin trail of blood was slowly making it's way down his chin, the bright red a stark contrast against his pale skin. Raphael found that he couldn't tear his eyes away and he was so fascinated by the sight that he didn't notice Ivory ,still kneeling above him, regarding him with a curious expression on his face. Only when someone (Rook, most probably) made a remark that featured the words 'cindy position', followed by a giggle, was the spell broken. Ivory abruptly got up and left the room without any further comment. After a few dazed moments, Raphael got to his feet and chose to make his exit as well, ignoring the catcalls that followed him outside.

* * *

 

He hadn't actually expected Ivory to wait for him in the hallway and therefore was quite surprised when he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and slammed into the wall right next to the door to the common room. He was just thinking 'I hope no one decided to follow us' when he found Ivory staring at him, his pale face only inches apart from Raphael's own.

„Let me make this one clear: You don't mess with the piano.“

Raphael couldn't help a shiver creeping down his spine at Ivory's neutral tone of voice which, together with getting roughly pressed against the wall had a somehow menacing quality.  
Still, he managed to reply: „How about an agreement then? I don't mess with the piano and you don't mess with the books.“

For a second Raphael thought Ivory would simply ignore him, but then he saw something between a grin and a smile creep onto Ivory's face. Again, Raphael found himself transfixed by the red stain on Ivory's lips and chin, the cut having reopened.

He stared at the spot, the urge to run his tongue over the small wound sudden, strong and confusing. It would have been easy to simply close the small distance between them and was Ivory leaning ever so slightly closer...?

Just when he was about to act on his urge, Ivory loosened the grip he had on his collar and backed off.

„Agreed.“

And with that he turned and made his way towards his room, leaving Raphael, who didn't quite know what exactly had -or rather had not- just happened behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first kink-meme fill in this fandom - and I think one of my first fills ever. Back then, the Ivory/Raphael pairing was just starting out and it was lovely. I wish that it could be revived but I don't have enough time to write it myself at the moment. But ah, well, maybe at a later time.


End file.
